villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Cgskid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lord Voldemort page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amnestyyy (Talk) 03:22, May 5, 2011 Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 7:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) About Hiroshi Sato You said that Hiroshi Sato has not commited many heinous acts. What are you talking about? He made weapons that the Equalists would otherwise not be successful without, including the Mecha tanks. Those weapons probably killed many, probably thousands during the Equalist attack on Republic City. He had no shred of remorse for his actions against non-benders. He was just as dedicated as Amon in wiping out benders, so those many deaths of the People during the attack on Republic city are on his hands as much as they are on Amon's. He was also responsible for the Equalist attack on the Arena. If that's not heinous, I don't know what else is. Torresp (talk) 20:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :In response to the message you left me: You think Hiroshi Sato is not a monster? Just look at Arcturus Mengsk who is very similar to Hiroshi Sato. Mengsk lost a relative to a corrupt government, that motivated him to take revenge those people, his revenge ultimately turned into hatred that he took too far, then he slaughtered millions, and as a result, he ends up just as worse as the people who killed his father. Mengsk wanted to kill his own son if it meant getting Kerrigan, whom he wanted dead for a long time, because she was the one who killed his father. :Same thing is true for Hiroshi, he lost his wife, that also motivated him to take revenge on all benders, that revenge turned into hatred, leading him to make machines that killed many during the attack on Republic City. When the Equalists took over, he turned out just as bad as the benders he wanted to overthrow. Like Mengsk, he was willing to kill his own daughter just to continue his agenda. In summary, their hatred overrode and invalidated their original motives and claims of avenging a dead relative. Hiroshi is just as much a monster as Emperor Mengsk is. --Torresp (talk) 18:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm still not convinced. like I said, Hiroshi is just as monstrous as Emperor Mengsk, who lost his father and went too far in his hatred, becoming a monster. Asami already recognizes that her father is beyond redemption, so why do you think she went out of her way to put him down? Him fighting Asami and trying to kill her clearly shows he does not love her anymore. It's just like Mengsk being willing to kill his own son in order to get someone he wanted dead for a long time. Hiroshi does acknowledge that he hurt Asami when he attempts to get Asami to join him a second time, but it sounds more like he is aware that it bites him in the back as opposed to feeling actual remorse. The real remorse he should've had was joining the equalists and for the atrocities he committed, but clearly, he had no regret for eradicating the benders. --Torresp (talk) 15:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Just to clarify I noticed you removed Tywin Lannister from the CM list. While you made a solid enough case for his removal, I feel I should at least stress a few things for future reference: 1. You don't cross the MEH more than once. The whole point is that once you've crossed it once, that's it. Now having said that it's possible Tywin has multiple candidates for crossing it, which I believe. 2. "Yet" is actually a bit of an incorrect term here given that Tywin's dead as a doornail courtesy of his favorite victim. Also, while it's true that Tywin's backstory is somewhat sympathetic, it should be stressed that Tragic Villain and Complete Monster are not necessarily mutually exclusive, though if he also loved his other children I suppose that's to his credit. Besides that he also was a somewhat effective leader compared to other rulers (like Joffrey and the Mad King for example) so I guess he manages to escape CM status...barely. Anyway, that's everything. See you around. Overseer80 (talk) 04:30, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Overseer80